The Emo
by LoulaLadyBug
Summary: I drag my hand along the wall of the school, as I made my way to the steps that lead to the entrance. I kicked every pebble I came across, in hope that it would release all the anger I felt towards myself and my stupid vice principal Vernon for forcing me to be in school at seven in the morning, on a Saturday. It was ridiculous. I'd rather be suspended. / (OC/John)


**Hello guys! So 'The Breakfast Club' is my literal all time favourite film ever, and I've decided to try and do it justice with this story.**

 **This includes my OC, Megan (Meg) Edwards. I only own my OC. I own nothing of 'The Breakfast Club'.**

 **Thank you for reading :3**

 **The Emo - The Breakfast Club, Chapter One**

Saturday, March 24th, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois.

Dear Mr Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong- what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as how you want to see us; in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, an emo and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed…

-8-8-8-

I dragged my hand along the wall of the school, as I made my way to the steps that lead to the entrance. I kicked every pebble I came across, in hope that it would release all the anger I felt towards myself and my stupid vice principal Vernon for forcing me to be in school at seven in the morning, on a Saturday. It was ridiculous. I'd rather be suspended. But I suppose that's why he made us come in for detention on the weekend- it's the worst punishment he could give to a teenager. I'm not too sure whether anyone else will be joining me in the hell hole today. I hope not. I'd rather be alone. I'm wearing my comfy clothes, so I'm ready for the long day ahead of me. I'm wearing my favorite white tank top (which is two sizes too big), my fishnets and my black leather shorts, which is all accessorised with an oversized and tatty denim jacket (which covers my arms completely at all times) and ankle high boots. My black hair is messily placed on top of my head, and my makeup is heavy; very pale foundation, a smokey eye topped with killer winged eyeliner and black liquid lipstick.

I pause for a moment when I reach the library doors as I hear shuffling coming from inside; I could just turn back. No one would would realise, and even if they did, they wouldn't care. In an ideal world, I could leave and never come back, but this isn't an ideal world. Taking a deep breath, I put a shaking hand on the door and pulled it open. Looking straight down at the floor, I quickly hurried to a seat. The one I end up on, is a table right at the front. Glancing around I observe my surroundings. On the table to my right, is Claire Standish and Andrew Clark. Behind me is Brian Johnson, and behind him is Allison Reynolds. On the table beside Brian, is John Bender. _Shocker_. I quietly wonder to myself if anyone of these people actually know who I am? I jump slightly, as Vernon bursts through the doors. He had a smug grin on his face as he held a stack of papers up in the air. "Well, well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time-"

"Excuse me, sir?" Claire Standish raised her hand shyly, but spoke with confidence. "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but, urm, I don't think I belong in here…" I rolled my eyes at her snobbish remark. What makes her so freaking special that she believes that she is entitled to have a seperate detention from the rest of us?

Vernon obviously felt the same way, because he continued speaking, whilst forcefully slamming blank pieces of paper in front of us. "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways. You may not talk," he looked at Claire. "You will not move from these seats," his gaze wandered to Brian, who was currently hovering between both chairs at his desk. "And you will not sleep," he shoved Bender's legs off the desk. He returned to the front of the library. "Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are." I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat, so I was on an angle in which I could see everybody. Bender reasonably asked if this was a test, but Vernon ignored him. "And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Bender?"

"Crystal." Bender couldn't look or sound anymore uninterested as he did in this current moment.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

"You know, I can answer that right now sir," Brian stood up, mumbling like an idiot. "That'd be no, no for me, because-"

"Sit down Johnson. Now, my office,"he pointed out the library door, "is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?"

Bender smirked, "yeah. I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

I bit my lip in an attempt to trap my laughter. It failed and Vernon glared at me. "You think he's funny Miss Edwards?" I felt my face go red as everyone's attention is focused on to me. I turned my head and intently glared at the wall, and I refused to look anywhere else until Vernon left and I couldn't feel anyones eyes on me.

Bender chuckled to himself and sighed. "That man is a brownie hound." The room settled into a solemn silence for all of two minutes before a noise echoed through the room. Out of curiosity, I turned to look at the back of the room where the loud noise was coming from. Allison was biting her nails relentlessly. I raised an eyebrow. Bender leaned forward in his seat, "if you keep eating your hand, you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Allison replied by spitting a chewed off nail at him, but clearly Bender doesn't know how to take a hint, because he still stared at her. "I've seen you before, you know." He then shifts his attention on to me. "And I've seen you too."

I glared at him, "congratulations. You have eyes."

"Woah, claws away kitty." I narrowed my eyes at him as a awarning, but he continued nonetheless. "You're Megan. Zach Hunt's girlfriend, right?"

"It's _Meg_ and I'm his _ex_ -girlfriend." I corrected and then turned away, indicating that the conversation was over. It was true. I did go out with Zach, but it wasn't healthy. Apart from being a hardcore druggie, Zach was sweet and I wasn't good for him. I wasn't - _am not_ \- good for anyone. I'm ripped away from my thoughts, when Claire sighed really, really loud and dramatically.

She glanced at Andrew, "I cannot believe this is happening to me."

I smirked slightly, "you and me both, sister." She looked my way, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, shit!" Bender stood up and did a little hip wiggle. "What are we supposed to do if we need a piss?"

Claire scoffed, "oh please-"

"If you gotta go." My head whipped around as I heard the sound of a zip being undone. He looks my way. "Hey, Gothika, would you mind looking away?" I scowled at him for the nickname he gave me, but I also felt myself blush wildly as I looked away from Bender. I mentally slapped myself? Why was my first reaction to Bender unzipping his pants, for me to look?

For a split second, I really believed that Bender wass about to pee in the library, but Andy stepped in. He gave Bender a look of disgust as he spoke, "hey, you're not urinating in here man."

But Bender just found it even more amusing. "Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor."

Bender gasped mockingly, "you're pretty sexy when you get angry." Which was closely followed by a little flirtatious growl. I rolled my eyes, although I have to admit that it was pretty entertaining. "Hey, homeboy," He pointed to Brian, "why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen and Gothika here, impregnated." I gasped slightly, whipped around in my chair and narrowed my eyes at Bender (Claire had done the exact same thing), but he only looked at me and smiled as he caught sight of the very obvious blush that had crept onto my face. Who did he think he was to make such a remark?

"Hey!" It had clearly rattled Andy, because he stood up and pointed aggressively at Bender. "Hey!" Andy repeated when Bender ignored him the first time. "If I lose my temper, you're totalled man!

Bender looked at Andy mockingly, "totally?"

"Totally."

Claire put her arm on Andy's and made him sit back down, but turned to face Bender. "Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here is interested."

Bender paid no heed to Claire's remark, but continued to wind up Andy. "Hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Before I could stop myself, I chuckled quietly at Bender, which I promptly tried to disguise as a cough. The last thing I need to do is boost Bender's ego even higher than it already is, but the small smile on his lips indicates that he'd heard it. _Shit_.

"Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers-" Until he had spoken, I had completely forgot that Brian was actually here. In fact, whilst I'm on the topic of Brian, why in the hell _is_ he here? He's the most 'goody' a 'goody-two-shoes' can get. I'd have to remember to ask him later on if I got the chance.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!" Andrew had completely ignored Brian, clearly only focused on arguing with Bender.

"It's a free country," Bender was enjoying himself, it was plain and clear, and it annoyed me that Andy hadn't figured that out already. You just cannot argue with people like Bender; sometimes it's best to just leave it and be the bigger person.

I kicked my legs up onto the table, and reached into my pocket for some gum. "He's doing it to get a rise out of you, Andy. Just ignore him."

Bender looked at me, his lips curled into a cheeky smile. "Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried." As I gave him a look of distaste, I once again felt my face flush red- I seriously need to get that under control. I panicked at the sudden need to come out with a witty comeback, and all I could do was stick my tongue out at him, which just made his smile wider. I turned my head to the front of the room in a strop. Out of all things I could have done, I stuck my tongue out at him like a five-year-old. _Great._ Bender finally returned his attention to Andy, but also decided to pester Claire at the same time.

"So, are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bender asked. To be fair, I was wondering the same thing. It would certainly fit the american teenage stereotypes that are very much alive in Shermer High; Prom Queen and Jock both together in a perfect relationship. That's how it always goes in the movies. But in this instance it clearly wasn't the case. Both Andrew and Claire seemed uncomfortable by the question and chose to ignore him. But of course, Bender being Bender, decides to take it a little bit further. "Steady dates? Lov-ers? Oh come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?" He'd clearly struck a nerve because both Claire and Andrew spun around and shouted at Bender in perfect synchronisation.

"Go to hell!"

"Enough!"

Bender leaned back in his chair, clearly satisfied with their reactions, as Vernon shouted from his office and I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
